Innocence
by 2minPercicoeue
Summary: Perseus Jackson is no ordinary demigod—he is an Exorcist of the Dark Order. And now, Kronos is once again rising, but he is not alone. With the help of the Millenium Earl and Noahs, fear and havoc began to spread all over the world. It's now up to the two organizations to defeat the uprising of Kronos and the Earl. Semi!AU Percabeth, LenaLlen, and more.
1. Chapter 1

"Innocence"

Perseus Jackson is no ordinary demigod—he is an Exorcist of the Dark Order. But now, Kronos is once again rising, but he is not alone. With the help of the Millennium Earl and Noahs, fear and havoc began to spread all over the world. The Exorcists and Heroes must come together in order to defeat the uprising of Kronos and the Earl.

**oOo**

Perseus Jackson sighed, looking around at the place he had called home for one last time. His deep, sea green eyes filled with sadness as he took in the sight before him. After all, he wasn't sure if he was ever coming back to Camp Half-Blood. Judging by the number of Akumas that had appeared lately, it seemed as if the Order was in trouble. Perhaps too much trouble that they had to reinstate him forcefully. A blur of silver flitted around his head and he sighed, smiling sadly as he took the small, silver and round, winged creature into his hand.

"It's time to head back, eh, Nero?" he asked the golem, chuckling softly.

The creature, as if sensing it's master's sadness immediately flapped its wings and flew up to Percy's face and nuzzled his cheek affectionately.

"I know, I know…" the Son of Poseidon sighed, "It's just hard to leave all of this behind. _This_ is my home, too, Nero."

Nero seemed to sigh (Percy could only guess since the golem technically didn't have a face) before settling on the top of Percy's head. The hero chuckled.

"Well, time to get changed."

**oOo**

Percy tugged on his black coat—the final piece of his Exorcist uniform, and began to button and zip it up. He couldn't help but stare at himself through the mirror. The hero couldn't decide if he liked what he saw or not. He knew this was what he truly was, but something about it seemed so foreign.

_It's been a while since I wore this uniform;_ he thought mournfully,_ I never thought I'd ever wear it again._

He smoothed out the wrinkles on his coat and took the necklace that sat at the bottom of the drawer that previously housed all his things related to The Dark Order. He clasped the chain around his neck, his hand lingering on the small trident pendant hanging from it. Fídi Neroú, or Water Serpent, his innocence. His fingertips tingled from the touch of cold metal. He hadn't fought with the weapon ever since he started Camp Half-Blood. But he had used it to train so that his synchronization rate would not drop.

With a final sigh, the demigod was about to sling his bag and leave when he heard shouts from the campers outside.

"We're under attack!"

"What in Zeus' name is that thing?!"

"Our weapons aren't working!"

Percy immediately let go of his bag and clutched his chest. It burned and the hero almost winced. Almost. But then adrenaline began pumping through his veins. He could hear it, the souls of those trapped within the Demons.

His battle senses kicked in and Percy ran to the battlefield.

Chaos met him; wounded campers were everywhere, burned and demolished cabins, demigods fighting against Akumas.

_Akumas_. Percy's heart began to race. _Level 1… Level 2… Level 3?_

The son of the Sea grinned. Surely, this would be entertaining.

_How dare they attack my home,_ Percy smirked, _It's time to teach these demons a lesson!_

"Akuma!" Percy yelled, causing everyone's attention to turn to him.

The Akumas—horribly disfigured creatures that truly resembled demons, stopped their attack. The Demons gasped and began screeching loudly.

"It's an Exorcist!"

"Exorcist!"

"You'll regret ever daring to come here!" Percy growled as he tore his pendant from his neck. The Akumas let out horrifying screams.

"Kill the Exorcist!" They hissed and began charging toward the smug-looking demigod.

"Innocence Activate!" The hero yelled.

There was a flash of light, making the Akumas hiss and pull back. Once it died down, a trident about 7 feet long appeared on Percy's hand.

"May your souls find rest, Demons!"

With that, Percy leapt into the air, immediately bringing down the trident on the closest Demon. The creature screamed before exploding and turning into a pile of dust. The demigods watched in fear and awe as their champion fought through the creatures like a man possessed.

Percy struck another one and kicked the smoking Demon to one of its allies. The two Akumas collided as the injured one exploded, taking its companion with it. The Son of Poseidon landed on the ground, not even breaking a sweat. He had managed to cut down the size of the Demon Army in half.

"Play time is over!" Percy smirked as he once again leapt up, "Innocence, Level 2. Activate!"

The trident began to change its form. True to its name, the weapon morphed into two serpents made out of water. The serpents hissed and began to attack the Akumas. Percy jumped from one Akuma to the next, landing on any part of their body but not really doing any damage. The on lookers could not understand what was going through Percy's mind as they watched him flip, somersault and simply touch the Demons. Shouldn't he be busy _killing_ the creatures?

Their questions, however, were answered when Percy finally landed back on the ground. The hero imitated the sign of the cross over the Demons, "Anapáf̱sou en eirí̱ni̱ , Demon"

_Rest in peace, Demon._

The demigods could only watch, with mouths agape as the monsters that Percy previously touched acquired glowing cross shapes across their chests. Some of the campers screamed and hid when the Akumas finally exploded, making a rain of dust fall all over the camp.

Percy swayed, clearly exhausted, and his vision began to dim. He dropped to the ground, Fídi Neroú falling beside him, already back to its pendant form.

"Tsk tsk. Looks like someone needs some practice, eh, Kelp head?" Percy's head shot up and he turned towards the voice.

"Ravi?!"

"Yo!" Ravi grinned, his lone eye twinkling with mischief as he ruffled his red hair, "Did we arrive too late?"

Percy's response was to throw a rock at his thick-headed friend. It hit the red head square on the face and he fell over, moaning in pain.

"Not nice!"

"Perseus Jackson." Said boy looked up and met Annabeth's worried and furious eyes, "You have some explaining to do."


	2. Chapter 2

"Busted." Ravi cackled.

Percy merely gave him a glare, "I'd shut up if I were you."

The redhead held his arms up in defeat, a Cheshire grin on his lips. The demigod sighed before helping himself up; trying to ignore the furious looks Annabeth kept sending him. He dusted his uniform and straightened up, a nervous smile playing on his lips as he finally looked Annabeth in the eyes.

"So uhm," The boy rubbed his neck sheepishly, "Am I in trouble?"

"Quit avoiding the topic, Percy," Annabeth sighed in frustration, "_What are you hiding?!"_

"Me? Pfft. Hiding something? Hah. Nope. Never."

"Perseus Kailer Jackson." Said boy shivered involuntarily, "A _monster_—"

"Akuma." Percy corrected.

"What?" Annabeth stared at her boyfriend as if he had grown another head.

"He means that those weren't monsters." A new voice interjected, causing the others to turn their attention to him, "Those things are called Akumas—Demons."

The newcomer had come with Chiron and a bunch of people that Annabeth and the rest of Camp Half-Blood could not recognize. The boy who spoke looked only 17 and stood about 5'9 in height. His hair was pure white. Many could not fail to nice a nasty-looking scar that ran down the left side of his face.

"Who are you?"

"Annabeth, these are our guests." Chiron stepped forward, casting the girl a warning glare, "Details will be discussed at the Big House. But for now, I will introduce them. And I expect _everyone_ to treat them with the same amount of respect that you show to me"

"These are the Exorcists of the Dark Order. Lenalee Lee," An Asian girl of 16 waved shyly. Her eyes were a unique shade of purple and a genuine smile played on her lips. Her hair was a beautiful shade of green and was kept in a tight braid, "Ravi Bookman Jr.," the redhead before saluted, a huge grin on his face, "Arystar Crowley," Chiron motioned towards a strange and pale-looking man who stood at the side, "and Allen Kryster Walker," Finally, the white-haired male grinned and waved enthusiastically.

It was dead silent before Allen decided to speak up, "I think we're forgetting someone," there was mischievousness in his eyes as he said the words; "We would also like to introduce the final member of our team, Perseus Kailer Jackson."

**oOo**

Percy wondered if someone up in Olympus had it in for him. Then again, he really isn't surprised. He's pissed off more Gods, Titans and mythical creatures than he can count in the span of 17 years.

Right now, the sea spawn felt like melting under the scrutinizing gazes that his friends were giving him. All of them were gathered inside the Big House with the Exorcists in a separate group at one corner. The demigods that came, namely Jason and Thalia Grace, Nico di Angelo, Leo Valdez, Piper McLean, Frank Zhang, Hazel Levesque and Annabeth, sat in another corner, talking amongst themselves while casting glances at Percy and the strange people in black.

Being at the center of the room was not a good position. But he learned it was better here than choosing one side because he knew his choice would only cause another uproar. He could feel the tension in the air. Chiron cleared his throat as he wheeled himself in, taking his place beside Percy at the center of the room.

"I know this meeting is strange." Chiron started.

"That's an understatement." Leo muttered, earning an elbow to the stomach from Piper.

"But I want you all to know that we are all on the same side," the man continued, "We both fight for the good of the world… and we _will_ fight a common enemy."

Questioning gazes filled the room, "I believe Percy can explain this better than I can." Chiron turned to the hero, "Percy, if you don't mind."

With a slight hesitation, Percy stepped forward. "Right. Uhh," the boy rubbed his neck, uncertainty filling his eyes, "Maybe I should explain the whole 'Exorcist' and 'demigod' thing first."

"That would really be helpful." Annabeth mumbled, eyes flickering to Percy every now and then with mixed emotions.

"The things that you saw, those monsters that attacked the camp," Percy sighed, "They are called Akumas."

"Aku-what now?" Leo asked.

"Akumas—Demons."

The demigods fell silent, until Thalia spoke, "Are you crazy? There's no such thing as demons! Have you gone bonkers, Percy?"

"Demons exist whether you believe it or not." Allen spoke grimly, "Akumas will exist as long as Death and grief does."

"He's right, Thalia." It was Chiron who spoke, "Let them continue."

Percy looked at him gratefully, "As I was saying, these Akumas—these Demons are machines made using ill-fated souls as materials. All men have a measure of darkness in their soul. When a tragedy causes this darkness to come forth, the Creator appears and makes a demon from it."

"The Creator?"

The sea spawn nodded, "Yes, the Creator. The Millennium Earl."

"Who?" Leo asked, blinking rapidly.

"The Millennium Earl." The green-haired girl, Lenalee, spoke, "He appears to those who grieve the loss of a loved one. He offers them a chance to bring back their precious person. The Earl will ask them to call out the name of that person… and once they appear, those souls that have been called from the dead will kill those who called them and take their form."

"And I thought Nico raising the dead was creepy." Jason mumbled.

Said Son of Hades ignored him and asked, "How does that connect with Exorcists?"

"Exorcists. Those chosen by God… They exist to vanquish those who crawl forth from the darkness."

"Demigod language please." The daughter of Athena huffed.

"Simply put, Exorcists are people who fight against the Akumas and the Earl using Anti-demon weapon known as Innocence."

"Innocence?" Piper asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, Innocence." Percy nodded, "It is only we, the Dark Order, those who serve it, and the Millennium Earl who know of this. It started about a few hundred years ago, with the discovery of a certain cube. What it contained was a prediction from ancient times and the method by which we could use a certain substance. It was called God's Crystal and possessed tremendous power. The Cube itself was made of it, and we called it Innocence.

Anti-demon weapons process the Innocence and use it as weapons. Those who made the Cube used the Innocence to fight the Millennium Earl. They we able to defeat the Earl, but in the end the world was destroyed with him. It was that which is recorded in the Holy Bible as The Great Flood. The Cube called it the "Three Days of Darkness"."

"The great what?" Leo stared, dumbfounded.

"The Great Flood, dummy," Piper smacked his arm, rolling her eyes, "Thousands of years ago, God invoked a great flood to wipe out the whole world—to cleanse the world from sin or something like that. Only Noah, his family and some animals were able to survive because God had warned them and they were able to create an ark."

"Wow, sounds like your dad had a pretty bad day, huh, Perce? Wiping out the entire world," Leo snickered, causing confusion to the Exorcists on the other side of the room.

"His dad?" Ravi asked, wide-eyed, "You're a son of God?! Does that make you Jesus Christ of something?"

Percy resisted the urge to smack himself as his demigod friends laughed, "Not exactly. Gods, can you guys let me finish?"

When no one answered, he took it as a cue to continue.

"What Piper said is true." Percy began. "According to the Cube, though, the world is once again bound for destruction at the hands of the Millennium Earl. As predicted, the Earl was reborn into the world. Therefore, the Dark Order was founded."

"I'm still confused." Frank looked at Percy questioningly.

"Okay," Sighed the son of the sea, "To sum it up, those compatible with Innocence are the Exorcists. The Millennium Earl created the Akumas to fight the Exorcists. If Innocence is the light side, then the demons are made from the dark side—a material called Dark Matter." He paused to see if they were following before he continued, "The Earl is currently searching for the Innocence and seeks to destroy it. Thanks to Noah's flood, it's been distributed throughout the world in one hundred and nine fragments. Our job is to find those within whom Innocence resides and gather enough strength to defeat the Earl before he succeeds. If we lose this race, the prophecy will be fulfilled and the world will be destroyed."

"Way to give us a headache, Perce." Nico grumbled to which the green-eyed boy smiled apologetically, "But I think the real question is, what does that have to do with us?"

"Good question." Allen agreed, "Why did we have to come all the way here, Kailer? What is this place and who are these people?"

"Right, next topic," Percy mumbled, "This Camp Half-Blood. Home to the Greek," a wary glance from Jason, Hazel and Frank made him correct himself, "and Roman Demigods."

"Demigods?" Lenalee dared to ask, "As in the offspring of a god and a mortal?"

"Not just any gods, the Olympian Gods!" Leo grinned cheekily.

"So you're telling us everyone in this place is half god?" Ravi asked, and Percy nodded, "Sweet!"

"There are other Gods out there? The Olympian Gods to be exact? Like Zeus, Poseidon and Hades?" For the first time, Arystar spoke, "But that's not possible."

Thunder rumbled in the sky, seeming to warn the pale man.

"Calm down, dad." Thalia grumbled, "He doesn't know."

"Well that explains a lot," Allen nodded, seemingly in thought, "Some monster attacked different branches of the Order, but they said they weren't Akumas."

"They were mythological creatures." Ravi thought out loud, realization dawning on him.

"So, anyway, Demigods are children of a God and a Mortal." Percy continued, "Every once in a while, the gods come down to the human world and, you know, 'hook up' with mortals which results to the birth of half-lings."

"If that's the case, who are your parents?" Ravi asked, interest showing clearly in his lone eye.

"Thalia and Jason Grace, Children of Zeus or Jupiter—God of the Sky." Percy motioned to the two

"Who?"

"Zeus, as he is known in Greek. Jupiter is his Roman counterpart."

"Next we have Nico di Angelo and Hazel Levesque, children of Hades or Pluto—the God of the Underworld."

The ghost king and his sister nodded in acknowledgement.

"Leo Valdez, Son of Hephaestus—God of Blacksmiths." Percy sighed as he saw Leo winking at Lenalee, "Don't even try, Leo, unless you want her brother to kill you."

"So where was I," The sea spawn mumbled, "Right. This is Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite—the Goddess of Love."

"Frank Zhang, Son of Mars—God of War." Said boy nodded to the Exorcists, offering a small smile.

"Then this is Annabeth Chase," The exorcists noted the softening of Percy's features at the mention of the blonde girl, "Daughter of Athena—the Goddess of Wisdom."

"What about you, Kailer?" Lenalee asked softly.

"I thought the trident made it perfectly clear," The hero laughed, "Perseus Kailer Jackson, Son of Poseidon—God of the Sea."

"Introductions aside, you still need to explain what's going on, Percy." Annabeth spoke.

Percy looked at Chiron, sending him a pleading look that could only mean one thing. _Help!_

"The reason why we are gathered here today is because we are on the brink of another war." Chiron stated grimly.

The demigods paled, reminiscing of the last battle they had against Gaea. They had lost too many comrades. They weren't sure if they were ready for another war.

"Kronos has stirred, and he is rising once again." Chiron continued, noticing the grim faces of the demigods inside the room, "But he is not alone."

The demigods stared at Chiron, wide-eyed as the Exorcists looked on with interest.

"Kronos and the Earl formed an allegiance." Percy spoke, trying to remain calm, "That's why the Order and the Demigods must come together in order to defeat them."

"Why do we have to work with them?" Thalia asked, clearly annoyed, "We can take on the baddies."

"No, we can't." Percy shook his head, "Our weapons are useless against the Earl and his Akumas. We need more fire power. We need Innocence. That's the only way to defeat them."

"And we don't know the first thing about killing monsters," Allen stepped towards Percy, "We need you as much as you need us."

**oOo**

**In D. Gray-Man verse, this is set before Tyki supposedly "killed" Allen, although this is sort of a modern version of the anime. As for Percy Jackson and the Olympians, this is set after they defeated Gaea. Also, some clarifications;**

**1 – I know Lenalee's hair isn't tied to a braid, but I wanted to do a different approach on her character—starting with her appearance.**

**2- I know Allen and Percy's name is not "Allen Kryster Walker" and "Perseus Kailer Jackson" respectively, but I kinda liked it so I decided to use them. Also you may notice that the Exorcists call Percy "Kailer" or "Kai". It's because Percy used that name while he served in the Order.**

**3- Some facts here might not really be accurate, but I tried the best I could.**

**4 – You might wonder when Percy started to work at the Order. He started at the Order when he was 10 years old, but his title as Exorcist was suspended and his memory of the Order and his other life was wiped when he turned 12 and therefore joined Camp Half-Blood. He only remembered his status as Exorcist and resumed his Exorcist duties when his memory returned during the time he and Jason traded places. **

**I will explain more as the story goes on. This is just some trivia to avoid confusion **


End file.
